


50% Off Deli Health

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Series: Persona 4: Midnight Erotica [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Friends With Benefits, Public Sex, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Chie is shopping at Junes, but doesn't have enough left to get her favorite meat from the deli. Yosuke offers her a coupon that'll get anything 50% off. Though the first thing that's going to be half-off is Chie's clothes.





	50% Off Deli Health

Chie’s wallet was empty. She had come to Junes to do some shopping for home and school, and had blown through her money faster than expected. There were so many new martial arts movies that she had to own. But Blu-Rays can quickly pile up, and the money she had expected to spend on food, or rather, meat was dwindling fast. She could give up one of the movies, but all of them looked so good.

Lamenting her lack of money, Chie walked into the grocery section of the store. While there, she took a sample of meat from the deli. It was delicious, if a little lukewarm, and she wished that she could bring home more. As she was moping to herself by the magazines, the Prince of Junes approached her. Chie and Yosuke got along quite well, but Yosuke had never seen Chie like this. Normally, she was playfully berating him when they were fooling around the town.

“Money troubles got you down?” asked Yosuke. “You cleaned out the video section.”

“I was going to do a movie marathon, but what’s the point of a movie marathon if I can’t have any meat with it?” asked Chie.

“You’re not satisfied with those little wieners you get at the deli?” asked Yosuke.

“They’re samples, no one would be satisfied with one of those,” said Chie.

“I know where you can get a big wiener for cheap,” said Yosuke. “There’s plenty of coupons I can print up for you. Consider it a favor for a friend.”

“Really?” asked Chie.

“Yeah, I’ve got one near the back of the store,” said Yosuke.

Yosuke and Chie weaved through the aisles, going out of the grocery and past the electronics. Today wasn’t a day when the team was scheduled to go into the Midnight Channel. Chie still had her glasses stashed away in her pocket, just in case. As she and Yosuke arrived in the gardening section. Hidden away between several rows of flowers and gardening tools, with the sunlight streaming in through the open roof, Yosuke unzipped his pants and dropped his boxers, revealing his erect cock to Chie.

This wasn’t the first time Chie had seen it, but it was the first time that Yosuke had given her a look that he was expecting her to do something sexual with it. His erect cock bounced up and down in the breezy sunlight, its musky smell reaching Chie’s nose.

“What do you think of this big wiener?” he asked.

“That’s just your dick!” said Chie. “Put that thing away!”

“I really do have a coupon, but we’ve been so busy with Shadows lately that I haven’t had time to masturbate,” said Yosuke. “And it’s always been a goal of mine to get off in the store. There’s no security cameras here, so we’ll be fine.”

He reached into his shirt pocket and produced a coupon. It was good for 50% off anything in the deli. With the savings, some high quality meat would easily come under Chie’s budget with this.

“I’ve been... feeling kind of horny, too,” said Chie. “But just this once, okay? I’m not going to make a habit of sucking you off in Junes. Not that I won’t do it anywhere else. Now that I get a really close look at it, I’ve never noticed how hot... and juicy... and thick your cock looks.”

“This coupon is for 50% off. I’d like to see you 50% off, too,” said Yosuke.

“Wh-what?” asked Chie.

“It’ll be easier for me to stay hard if I can see your boobs,” said Yosuke. “You can keep the jacket on.”

“Fine, but don’t misplace my clothes. I’m not streaking through the furniture department if someone swipes them,” said Chie.

Chie removed her shirt, bra and panties, as well as her spats. She folded up her clothes and pushed them under the shelves. Now the only thing was wearing was her green and yellow track jacket and her socks. From this angle, Yosuke could see all of Chie’s breasts. They were average sized, with puffy nipples. Just the right size for Yosuke’s palm to squeeze around them and watch her nipple tips pop out between his fingers.

He also had a full view of her slit, which was looking wet and glossy with dew. While she was getting undressed, Chie had kept her eyes focused on Yosuke’s cock. The way he stood there in the middle of the aisle, his dick exposed to the elements without a care, that confidence was turning her on. It turned on Yosuke even more when he saw the light brown pubic hair around Chie’s pussy. She had it nicely trimmed, but still very much visible.

To say nothing of her butt. It was a good sized butt, with a certain softness to its look. Yosuke thought he caught a glimpse of Chie’s ass hair as she stretched her buttocks, letting them air out after being trapped between her panties and her spats since this morning. He wouldn’t mind looking at that butt while he was getting intimate with Chie. Her body was limber and toned, but still soft in the right places.

“That looks really fucking sexy,” said Yosuke. “Like your nipples are just barely hidden by the zipper.”

“I’m doing this for you,” said Chie, getting on her knees. “Come on. I’ll lick it. It’s starting to get all sweaty... someone needs to clean it up.”

Chie cupped his balls in her hand. The hairs lining his sack tickled her palm. She bounced them and very gently squeezed them, watching his dick twitch as she played with his shaft. Chie placed her tongue near the bottom of his length, and licked upward. As she licked, the tip of his cock was pulled out of his foreskin, exposing its bright red self to the open air of the store. Yosuke let out a moan when Chie’s lips kissed the tip of his cock, slurping up the first drops of precum from his hole.

“This is really thick and meaty,” said Chie. “I can’t believe you were keeping such a prime cut from me this whole time.”

“No one would appreciate it like you could,” said Yosuke. “You need to use all of your mouth.”

Before he had finished his sentence, Chie had already wrapped her lips around his glans, sucking on the tip with loud slurping sounds. Yosuke feared that they would be caught, but the sound of the wind rustling the leaves in the gardening section obscured the vulgar sounds of Chie’s fellatio. When Yosuke next looked down, Chie had taken nearly all of his length into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down on his dick.

“I didn’t think you’d like it so much. You’re a naughty girl, Chie,” said Yosuke.

Chie said nothing. While her desire for any piece of meat was to bite into it, if she did that to Yosuke’s dick, their adventure would end right then. Chie held her lips around his shaft, feeling it throb inside her mouth. She could feel his body heat coming and mixing into her own. She understood what Yosuke wanted, and where his weak points were. The more she sucked, the more her nostrils became filled with the pungent scent of his dick.

She popped his erection out of her mouth, letting a line of saliva link his glans and her lips. Chie brushed it away, looking at the member in front of her, blushing bright red. “I’m enjoying this more than I thought,” said Chie. “I want everything in your balls. Don’t make any moans while I’m blowing you, okay?”

As her mouth enveloped his dick once again, Yosuke tried to keep his voice down. His entire lower body was throbbing with passion, about to come from Chie’s licking. Her technique was kind of awkward, but she never hurt him. Even her mistakes felt good, and the way her tongue brushed along the underside of his glans made him want to come on the spot. Chie pushed her mouth as far onto his rod as she could go, and held there as Yosuke finally achieved orgasm.

“Chie! I’m gonna cum!” he said.

A started yelp came from Chie’s mouth as her roof and throat were coated with a layer of sticky, thick spunk. The flavor was saltier than expected, but the way it blended with the sweaty, fleshy taste of his cock made for a uniquely meaty flavor that she wanted to linger in her mouth for a while longer. Chie let his softening dick out of her mouth and showed her cum-coated tongue to Yosuke.

“You came a lot,” she said.

“Don’t get that in the plants. You have to swallow,” said Yosuke.

Chie loudly gulped. The sticky, salty jizz traveled down her throat, making its way to her stomach. When it landed in her belly, she realized that she wanted more of Yosuke’s cum in her gut, but coming from another direction. Her pussy was wet, and lines of love juice were running down her legs. She had been so preoccupied with sucking his cock that she hadn’t realized how wet she was getting.

“That was really tasty,” said Chie, wiping her lips. “Junes’ store-brand wieners might become my favorite. They’re freshly cooked by the Prince.”

“I just wanted a blowjob,” said Yosuke. “I didn’t think you’d do it.”

“But now you have to make me satisfied,” said Chie. “We’re in the garden, after all. Why don’t you show me how good you are at seeding? I can pick up a pill in the medicine section on the way out.”

Yosuke noticed that Chie had donned her glasses. The yellow frames and green lenses seemed to be calling out to Tomoe, her inner self. And within Tomoe was a bit of a dominatrix. Yosuke didn’t have time to react before he was thrown back into a large, soft bag of mulch, with Chie’s butt hovering around his dick. Seeing Chie shake her ass in front of his eyes quickly made his erection return, still dripping with the cum from his blowjob.

“I’m wet. Fuck me, Yosuke,” said Chie.

With her legs spread, Chie lowered her vulva on top of his cock. The lips parted, making lewd, wet squishing noises as she swallowed his cock bit by bit, until her labia were riding on top of his balls.

“Is this your first time?” asked Yosuke.

“I’m not telling you that,” said Chie. “I just want your cock. I’m going to start humping you, okay?”

Chie bounced up and down on his dick, moaning in delight as he rubbed against her inner folds. Every vein and wrinkle in his length that her mouth had come to know was now being welcomed by her pussy. Yosuke felt Chie’s pussy tighten around him, unable to escape. Not that he wanted to. Chie’s tight grip on his cock was squeezing all the best parts of his length, pushing him closer to another climax.

“I’m really sensitive right now!” said Yosuke.

“So am I! If you’re going to lie there, at least massage my ass or my tits,” said Chie. “I’m not going to do all the work here.”

Yosuke sat up, and grabbed Chie’s butt with his hands. He massaged her soft flesh, getting a feel for the way her hips moved. It smelled like her spats, a uniquely sweaty odor that only Chie could make. His hands wound their way onto her stomach, past her belly button until they landed on her breasts. Chie felt her entire bust be swept into Yosuke’s palms. His fingers found her areolae, pinching them and squeezing them as she continued to ride his dick ecstatically.

“They’re not as big as Risette’s,” she said. “But they’re still pretty good.”

“They’re a perfect handful,” said Yosuke. “And your nipples are so pink.”

Chie gasped when Yosuke pinched her nipples, the tip of his finger pressing in on her nubs. They rolled back and forth on his fingers. The sensation spread through her body, traveling down until it reached her clit. Chie’s entire body felt hot, with Yosuke’s shirt pressing into her back. She was going to cum before he did, and couldn’t hold in her moans for much longer.

“I’m... really feeling it in my nipples,” said Chie. “Keep going! I’m gonna squirt!”

“Do it that way!” said Yosuke. He turned Chie around, pointing her pussy towards a nearby potted plant. Through the gaps in the leaves, Chie felt like someone might walk by or catch her at any moment. The thrill of it made her tighten even further around Yosuke, about to cum in the middle of the store.

“I’m gonna cum!” said Chie.

“Me too!” said Yosuke.

“SO GOOD!” shouted Chie. Her body tensed up, a bubbly jet of squirt coming out of her pussy. It watered the nearby plant, its leaves dripping with her feminine dew. Chie heavily panted, her body covered in sweat. While her body was letting itself down from an intense orgasm, she felt Yosuke’s spunk shoot itself inside her pussy, staining her walls with its warmth.

The two of them got dressed quickly. Yosuke handed Chie the coupon, not knowing where to look. He had seen all of her, and felt as though their relationship had taken the steps to a new level. His body was still numb from the pleasure of two back to back orgasms, and Chie smelled different now. The smell in her armpits and cleavage had gotten stronger, and even through her spats, Yosuke could faintly smell her pussy.

“How about we do it in the massage chairs next time?” asked Yosuke. “It’s closer to the TVs.”

“I like that idea,” said Chie. “But you have to eat me out, too. My pussy’s a rare delicacy.”

“What’s rare or delicate about it? You were riding me hard!” said Yosuke.

“That’s why! Someone like you can’t handle it,” said Chie.

“I’ll prove it,” said Yosuke. “There’s more coupons where this one came from.”

“You’re going to lose,” said Chie. “The discounts are mine for the taking.”

Chie eventually left Junes with her wieners in the package alongside everything else she had purchased. When she got home, she was going to think of her encounter and use it for masurbation fuel. She was sure Yukiko would find it hilarious.


End file.
